


International Nasty Girl

by HaveAGoodeDay



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Based on an SNL sketch, Day 5, F/F, Holtzbert Week, Romantic Comedy, Sexual Content, Traveling, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 16:58:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11490699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaveAGoodeDay/pseuds/HaveAGoodeDay
Summary: "Greetings." The eccentric stranger drawls out, leaning over to say it closer to her. Her hand shoots out to extend toward Gilbert, fingerless gloves a dark purple-ish red and fingertips slightly dirty with soot. " Jillian Holtzmann. Avid traveler, Virgo, and 100% jazzed to meet you."..Holtzbert Week Day 5, Alternative Universe





	International Nasty Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is heavily inspired by the Dongs all Over the World sketch from SNL but gayer.

The blacktop outside the plane disappears slowly as the aircraft picks up off the ground, the hum of the engine as they raise higher and higher until hitting cruising altitude.

A soft ding of sorts echoes in the first class cabin, making Doctor Gilbert look up from her book on the science of paranormal investigation. She angles the cover away from the aisle, hoping no one reads the title.

"You're free to undo your seatbelts and are cleared to walk around the cabin." A perky redheaded flight attendant announces over the intercom. "Please enjoy your flight with United Airlines. We'll be arriving in Sydney in twenty one hours from now…"

The girl continues to raddle off flight information, but the physicist can't listen further due to a small body plopping down in the empty seat to her right.

"Geez dude, these seats are three time biggering than economy." There is a messy poof of blonde curls, yellow aviators resting on the nest of hair instead of resting on the woman's sharp nose. Blue eyes jump to her's as she takes in the outfit the newcomer wears, a worn black leather jacket with patches sown into the shoulders, a white tee and washed out jeans covered in spots of oil. At least it looks like oil.

"Greetings." The eccentric stranger drawls out, leaning over to say it closer to her. Her hand shoots out to extend toward Gilbert, fingerless gloves a dark purple-ish red and fingertips slightly dirty with soot. " Jillian Holtzmann. Avid traveler, Virgo, and 100% jazzed to meet you."

This Holtzmann character doesn't drop her hand, simply stares at her new acquaintance until the woman slowly shakes it. She grins when the introduction of, "I'm Dr. Erin Gilbert, uh, I didn't know there'd be anyone sitting here..."

"No worries." Jillian chews on her bottom lip, turning to face forward in the chair and kick her feet up on the head rest infront of them. Luckily there's no one sitting there to complain about the muddy untied combat boots. "I'm technically not sitting here, if the airline asks."

It clicks in Erin's head and she lets out a soft "Oh." Before clarifying, "You snuck into first class?"

"Snuck in, ate the stewardess out to get a better seat, _whatever_ , it's all the same." Holtzmann shrugs casually, reaching onto a drink cart as it passes and grabbing too champagne flutes. Handing one to a stunned Erin she says, "Traveling in style this time."

The wink catches the older woman off guard but she recovers with a baffled, "You travel a lot?"

"Tons." Jillian chugs her drink, fingers drumming on the empty glass for a moment as she thinks deeply, "First time to Australia though, going to visit my good friends from college."

"That sounds nice." Erin nods with her response, awkward putting down her book in favor of the conversation, "It's good to keep up with people."

"Kevin and Pippa are good ones, I'll tell you." Holtzmann snickers though, her nose crinkling and a smirk painting her lips, "Dumb as doorknobs, but great humans. How about you?"

"Um, a scientific convention offered to fly me over to speak on some particle physical theories." Erin provides, feeling quite proud when Jillian slaps her arm rest and kicks her feet, excitement written in the way the woman's eyes light up.

"I studied nuclear engineering!" She informs, "You know what they say. Same corporation-"

"Different branch." Erin finishes the statement, feeling her stomach flip with butterflies when Jillian falls back in her seat and sighs dreamily,

"A woman after my own heart. Doctor Gilbert, I'm thoroughly glad I got to sit up here with you."

Erin clears her throat, tries to calm the way her face reddens. She finally settles on asking a easy question of, "What are you planning to do in Sydney?"

"See the Opera house with my pals, pet a kangaroo, get laid. All the usual tourist stuff."

"Get _what now_?" Erin nearly chokes on her champagne. 

"Laid. I have a running bet with my dear bestie Patty that whenever we travel you have to get nasty in that country. She's currently winning." Holtzmann frowns, "But only because she travels constantly. Being a historian and all."

"That's..." Erin trails off.

"Cool?" Holtz smiles at the slightly shocked look on her plane buddy's face.

"Unsanitary." Erin corrects.

"No it's fine." Holtzmann sinks lower in her seat to get comfortable, an adorable double chin appearing as it tucks against her upper chest, "I pack like three packs of dental dams."

Erin's breath stutters out her lungs, embarrassment flooding her core when Holtzmann licks her lips and asks, "You wanna see them?"

"Why would I want to-"

  
"Relax." The blonde giggles, actually giggles before clarifying, "Straight girls usually ask to, they think they're fascinating."

"I'm not a straight girl." Erin states, subconsciously wondering why she felt the need to deny that. She'd only dated men in her life, if not for the small crushes on women she's had in the past. Her bisexuality was a close guarded secret.

She's glad it's out of the bag though, when Holtzmann bares her teeth in a slow and knowing smile as she notes,

"Good to know."

___

They tumble into Erin's prebooked hotel room, hands fumbling at each other's clothing. The buttons fly off and clatter across the floor when Holtzmann pulls open the front of her partner's blouse.

"I'll buy you a new one." She promises upon seeing the look of dismay on her lover's face. Erin shakes it off and shoves the jacket off Holtzmann's shoulders, enjoying the way the engineer moans into their kiss.

The rest of their clothes scatter along their way to the king sized bed, Erin's laced black bra ending up on a lamp shade as Holtzmann stares eagerly at her newly unclothed chest.

"Does this count-" The brunette's words are interupted by the touch of cold fingers against her hips, stroking the skin there slowly for a moment, "for Austraila?"

"Oh yeah…" Jillian's grin turns near predatoral at that, "The only rule is that is has to be overseas, nothing in the contract about who it's with."

"Contract?" Erin finds herself giggling, falling back on the bed as Holtzmann frantically shoves both her pants and boxers off at the same time, not interested in a strip tease. "Is there actually a contract involved?"

She swears she sees the blonde blush as she pausing tugging Erin's panties down her legs, blue eyes dark with lust as she looks up to say, "Well, yeah. It's on an old bar napkin in a drawer in my lab, but we take being international nasty girls pretty seriously."

"You going to prove that?" Erin asks, boldly lifting her hips off the hotel mattress toward her partner and feeling tingly when Holtz stares at the apex of her thighs and licks her lips.

The engineer doesn't answer, instead postions herself to lay down in between her lover's legs. Gently she places one over each shoulder, using her own hands to fold over Erin's lower stomach and effectively hold her down.

" _Ohmygosh_!" Erin manages to gasp at the first testing stroke of Holtzmann's tongue, arching as best her can into the three that quickly follow it. Hands grasp onto the messy pile of blonde curls between her legs as the woman bites and sucks and explictly drinks in the wetness pooling across her center.

Erin always described herself as hard to please. It couldn't be too cold or hot, the bed couldn't face north or west, or the planets had to perfectly lined up for her to achieve any form of orgasm with a partner. But Jillian peels away the theory line by line, replacing each with a body bending tremor and leg shaking after shocks.

She waits until Erin can actually move before helping her actually get her off too. The older of the two constantly asks what she should do, what to touch, and is rewarded by the soft whimpers and grunts as Holtzmann guides her hand through the blonde's own center. She comes and clings to Erin like a lifeline, only releasing her grip once fast asleep.

The next morning, Erin wakes to find Jillian drawing patterns on her back.

"You know," She starts as soon as she realizes Erin is awake, a nervous smirk taking over her lips, "I was wondering if you'd like to uh, be my girlfriend?"

It's a bit awkward, childish almost in the way it's asked. Like they didn't fuck last night and instead are two teenagers in chemistry class. Erin feels butterflies crowd her chest and rushes forward in a "yes" before she can register it.

"Where are you going next?" Holtzmann asks.

"Paris." Erin replies, "My friend Abby is giving a speech on paranormal phyisics at a board there."

"I've got the next month off," Holtzmann says, something hinting in her voice as she continues,

"and I haven't checked off France yet."

**Author's Note:**

> Review if you'd like to make me happy for the rest of the day. Also, if you'd like to request a drabble I can be found on my Tumblr Holtzmannsdimples ;)


End file.
